The rapid miniaturization of computers and components has led to the development of very small but powerful portable devices. Many people now carry around small, handheld devices that function as a telephone, a calendar, a contacts organizer, an e-mail client, a web browser, a word processor, and even a spreadsheet editor. Frequently, such devices are constructed using relatively small displays.